


San Valentin con Drystan

by KingofHell69



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Hellchasers- Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Baby, Drystan baby, Gen, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofHell69/pseuds/KingofHell69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras Josette y Cadegan celebraban el dia de San Valentin, Thorn se ofrecio a cuidar de su sobrio/nieto para que la pareja tuviera un tiempo a solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Valentin con Drystan

[Dia de San Valentin, temprano en la tarde, en algún lugar de Europa]

Grandes y redondos ojos miraban con asombro, sin poder creer lo que tenía enfrente. Se notaba en su rostro la felicidad que le embargo en el momento en que llegaron al peor lugar que jamás llegarías a pensar estaría el amo y señor de las tinieblas que rige una parte de Azmodea. Sin duda, estas cosas solo suceden una vez en toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, últimamente ha tenido demasiado de esos momentos. Demasiados para su gusto. Primero Halloween, luego Navidad, y ahora esto. Thorn había comenzado a pensar que se estaba volviendo un maldito blandengue.

3 veces había hecho esto en menos de un año y ya estaba llegando a su límite. Pero luego vio a esos pequeños ojos azules en esa cara regordeta y solo podía pensar: ¿Cómo decirle que no? … Los ojos de Drystan se agrandaron cuando vio el montón de juguetes y dulces. La variedad de colores en toda la feria le encantaban. Por supuesto, nadie sabía ni se imagina que Leucious Fonus estaría en medio de la ciudad de Europa, rodeado de gente, con un bebe en brazos y sonriendo por los gestos que hacia el bebe. Europa era un buen lugar, sobre todo en los lugares recónditos de los pequeños países donde nadie que lo conociera podría verlo merodear y sonreír como un idiota por las ocurrencias del bebe. A menos que venga algún hijo de puta sobrenatural capaz de rastrarle y provocarle dolor de cabeza. Aunque no lo demostrara, a Thorn le gustaba pasar tiempo con Drystan. Se contagiaba de su alegría y no dudaba en darle todo lo que pedía.

Al acercarse a uno de los puestos de juegos de la feria, Drystan vio un oso que le encanto, e inmediatamente se lanzo hacia el oso, queriendo estrecharlo en sus brazos.

\- Disculpe, señor. – dijo el encargado del puesto de juegos al ver que Drys se apoderaba del oso.- Tiene que jugar para ganar eso. – Inmediatamente después de que dijo eso, alejo el oso del niño.

Drystan se puso a llorar por la pérdida del oso y Thorn quiso incinerar al hombre solo por haber hecho llorar al niño. Nadie hacia llorar a Drystan y podía vivir para contarlo. Pero de nuevo, tuvo que recordar que había prometido proteger a la humanidad y no matar humanos. Sobre todo sabiendo que si lo hacía, podía convertirse en algo que no quería. A veces los humanos podían llegar a ser tan insoportables y molestos que no sabía cómo hacer para no acabar con ellos. Thorn suspiro e intento calmarse. Matar no es la respuesta para todo. Asintió al chico saco un billete de su bolsillo, pagando para jugar. El juego consistía en derribar pequeños patos que giraban y se movían en una plataforma del fondo con un rifle. Resoplo. Pan comido. Miro a Drystan y limpio sus lágrimas con su mano libre.

\- Ya tendrás tu oso, Drys. - Tomo al bebe y lo sentó en la encimera, mirando al chico con la típica mirada que hacia mearse en sus pantalones a cualquier estúpido humano.- Dale el oso. – Hablo, y rápidamente, tomo el rifle que estaba a un lado y disparo a los patos, derrumbándolos todos.

El chico, asombrado y con su boca abierta, tomo el oso del que tanto se había enamorado Drystan y se lo odio. Este lo tomo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Thorn sonrió al verlo y volvió a cargarlo, alejándose del puesto de juegos y caminando por la feria en busca de algo más que le interesara. Al finalizar la tarde, ni siquiera estaba cansado de haber pasado ese día con él. Dormido en sus brazos, estaba un Drystan cansado de tantos juegos, risas y comida que le había dado. Estaba seguro de que dormiría toda la noche en paz sin molestar a Cadegan y Josette.

¿Cuantos días feriados tenían los humanos que hacían de cada fecha algo “especial”? ¿Día de San Valentín? Otra excusa para que fingir afecto y malgastar dinero innecesariamente. Pero Cadegan y Josette hace mucho que no tenían un día para ellos. Y con hace mucho, se refiere a hace unos meses cuando también tuvo que cuidar de Drystan para que ellos tuvieran tiempo a solas. Por suerte, Thorn disfrutaba de sus momentos con el bebe.

 


End file.
